C’était quoi le film au fait ?
by Catirella
Summary: [ ♂ SAGA YAOI : 3 ] ... Un film… Une salle de cinéma... Un homme en retard pour une séance et... C’est comme les portables qui sonne en pleine séance ! Cela devrait être interdit. FRUSTRATION d’un auteur... Snif... YAOI...


Titre : **C'était quoi le film au fait ?**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi. Même pas juste. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **2X5 **

Genre : Saga - 100/100 Yaoi - OS court et Pas de genre justement… Et une surprise à la fin de celui-ci…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki : _

_Un conseil: accrochez- vous bien dès le début! Ca démarre sur les chapeaux de roue et c'est très très très chaud. Et même si ce n'est pas un 1x2 classique, c'est tellement bon…….qu'on en redemanderait. _

_CCCCCCCAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fais-nous en un autre. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous._

**Note de l'auteur Moi :**  
_Écrit le 7 novembre 2006 et fini le 8 à 00h18._

Résultat des votes arrêter au 28/10/06 à 20h30 à cause de la miss Yami Sheina (Ton vote n'a pas hélas changé le résultat final) :

① (Couple 3X6) : 7  
② (Couple 2X5) : **12**  
③ (Couple 4X1) : 7

Je sais, il a mis du temps à arriver, mais comme je l'ai dis pas de date de parution de prévu pour aucun des OS de cette saga.  
Donc au vu du succès du " **2** "… Soit 31 reviews quand même, **UN ENORME MERCI Á VOUS TOUS**.  
Pour ce « **3** » donc un **Duo/Wufei**.  
Attention, C'est partie pour une séance de cinéma…  
- « C'est quoi le film au fait ? »  
Oye !  
Et c'est parti… Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure à vous…  
Catirella

♂ **SAGA 100/100 YAOI **♂

**« 3 »**

Attention, possibilité de changements de temps, …

**« ♂ » **

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

_**L'ascenseur du plaisir**_

**Une nouvelle fois je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review sur cet OS. Et vu que FF nous a fait des misères, je n'ai pu hélas vous répondre individuellement comme il se doit et j'en suis navrée. Donc encore un GRAND MERCI à vous tous. BISOU, Catirella**

**Selyane : **… J'ai pris note de ton choix… Et oui une illusion, mais agréable tout de même pour Trowa et Quatre va en récolter les fruits. Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review… BISOU, Catirella

**Yosh** … Ben alors ! Tu n'as fait aucun choix ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais moi aussi le couple 1X2 c'est mon favori, tous les autres textes sont sur eux, sauf cette Saga qui change de couple à chaque fois, mais le 1X2 ou 2X1 peux aussi être proposer à un moment donner qui sait. Merci à toi d'avoir laisser une review… BISOU, Catirella

**sorcha** … Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton choix et j'en ai pris note… BISOU, Catirella

**cybele** … Hé oui le doute et l'illusion vont parfois de paire. J'ai pris en compte ton avis sur le couple suivant mais en 2X5 et non 5X2, important pour moi. J'ai un mal de chien à mettre Duo en "seme", Snif…Merci pour ta review et… BISOU, Catirella

**Kat-chan** … Mais de rien pour cet OS et je rajoute ton vote dans mon tableau. Merci pour ta review… BISOU, Catirella

**« ♂ »**

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**C'était quoi le film au fait ?**

**

* * *

**

Duo, qui est en retard pour la séance, entre dans la salle en n'étant pas des plus discrets et s'installe de suite car le film, bien sûr avait déjà commencé, mais immédiatement, il se rend compte de son erreur et le fait savoir.

« **C'est quoi ce navet ?** »

Ce qui ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

« **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT**… »

« D.é.s.o.l.é… _Mais je me suis trompé de salle_,_ c'est pas possible ?_ … »

Duo va pour se lever et quitter cette salle mais une main se place sur son entre jambe.

« … … »

Doucement il tourne la tête vers son unique voisin de siège, mais dans le noir, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit.

Duo se racle la gorge.

« _Heuuuuuuuu, c'est votre main là !_ OH MON DIEU !. !. !…. »

« **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT**… »

« Gloups ! »

Un souffle chaud à son oreille.

« _Si nous allions dans le font de la salle vous et moi ?_ »

« Hein ? »

« **SILENCE Á LA FIN**. »

Duo est perdu et en même temps, son anatomie répond à la caresse que lui procure ce parfait inconnu.

« _Je vous suis_… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent au fond de la salle où il n'y a personne. De toute façon, ce n'est pas non plus la foule dans celle-ci.

Une fois ré-assis, Duo entame la conversation en chuchotant et pour lui, c'est un effort en soi.

« _C'est quoi le titre du film ?_ »

« _On s'en fout, on a mieux à faire._ »

« Hein ? »

Et la main reprend son aventure vers le serpent sauvage de Duo, mais cette fois-ci en allant directement en contact direct avec la bête.

« _J'espère qu'elle est bien dressée ?_ »

« _OH que oui là_,_ elle l'est vachement dressée !_ »

« _Hummmmmmmmmmm, comme je les aime_. »

« _Et elle ne mord pas_. »

« _Moi si_. »

« Maman ! »

« Viens voir maman mon bébé. »

Duo eut chaud mais alors très chaud lorsque l'inconnu le mit plus à l'aise et encore plus lorsque lui même se mit plus à l'aise, car là c'était un film classé X.

« Whouaaaaaaaa, belle bête aussi. »

« Oui, je suis un petit dragon mais j'aime faire la dragonne et je vais t'enflammer. Joue en moi. »

« Je dois me protéger avant, pour nous deux. »

« Oui, tu es sage j'aime beaucoup… Tu en as deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux en avoir une ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Duo la lui donne et quelque instant plus tard, Wufei a repris sa position et aguiche Duo.

Duo se retrouve avec un garçon dans une position des plus provocantes où il plonge un premier doigt après l'avoir lui même sucé. Léger gémissement de la part de son invité anal qui fut couvert par la musique du film dont Duo ignorait toujours le titre.

Le premier doigt s'amuse donc à aller et venir et un deuxième vient jouer avec le premier, les muscles se contractent l'espace d'un instant puis se relâchent progressivement. Duo les bouge à l'unisson et sans attendre plus longtemps, invite son troisième doigt suçoté au préalable à rentrer dans le jeu. Duo voit que son bel inconnu se crispe mais n'émet aucun son. Puis il se recule de lui même pour enfoncer les trois doigts un peu plus et Duo entend un faible soupire de contentement.

Duo retire ses doigts et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouve avec une virilité gonflée à bloc dans un étui de chair avec un corps musclé qu'il maintient par les hanches, qui l'attiraient depuis que son bellâtre avait pris une position semi-couchée en avant sur le siège juste devant lui.

Duo ouvre les yeux comme des soucoupes ainsi que la bouche et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un cri de jouissance. Son inconnu avait entamé une descente sur sa virilité et lui, il montait en température.

Une fois la totalité du pieu de chair recouvert entièrement du fourreau étroit et chaud, Duo posa sa joue contre le dos de son inconnu.

« _Ton nom_,_ dis le moi, je veux connaître au moins ton nom avant d'aller plus loin_. »

« _Wufei_…. Hummmmmmm… _Wufei Chang_… »

Wufei avait commencé à bouger et Duo en avait fermé les yeux.

« Ohhhhhhh, _Wufei_… _Tu es chaud_,_ très chaud mon petit dragon_… »

« _Oui_… _Que tu es bien bâti par tous les Dieux Chinois_… Ahhhhhh, _Dis moi ton nom à ton tour HUMMMMmmm_… »

Wufei se mord un doigt pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, car il y a un moment de silence d'un coup.

Duo attend un peu avant de répondre que le son revienne et il n'attend pas trop longtemps, Dieu merci.

« _Duo Maxwell_… _Tu es magnifiquuuuuuuuuuue Ohhhhhhh Wufeeeeeeeeeeeeei_… »

« _Je vais me pencher hummmm en avant_, _je veux que tu me prennes avec force_ Ohhhhh… »

« On va nous entendre… »

« Non… Hummmmmmmm il va y avoir beaucoup de bruit dans le film bientôt Ahhhhhhh aller dépêche toi Duo… J'ai trop envie de te sentir Oh ouuuuuui encore plus en moi… »

Duo gémit en aidant Wufei à se retirer compétemment de sur sa virilité et de suite, Wufei lui présente son intimité, Duo se positionne et le prend en une poussée. Wufei pousse un gémissement de jouissance modéré et Duo a l'impression de vivre un moment magique et ensorcelant tellement ce moment est intense.

Ils font l'amour dans un salle de cinéma alors que des spectateurs suivent le film avec un grand intérêt.

Duo va et vient en Wufei mais il veut le voir et l'embrasser.

Il se retire de Wufei ce que le fait grogner de mécontentement.

Grogner un peu trop fort.

« **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT**… »

« Mais que fais-tu ? Du… »

Duo le regarde et sourit. Une scène du film un peu plus claire et dans un éclair de lumière, il a pu voir son bel inconnu qui est très beau et Wufei éprouve la même sensation en plongeant son regard dans celui de Duo.

Ils s'embrassent et Duo le pénètre sans briser le baiser.

Á cet instant, ils peuvent être vus par tous car leur position est des plus découvertes.

Wufei se retrouve assis sur le dossier du siège avec ces deux jambes autour des hanches de Duo. Les deux corps ne font plus qu'un et ils doivent retenir leur cris pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention du public qui se retrouverait confronter à un film d'un autre genre, que ce cinéma ne peut faire visionner au publique de 0 à 18 ans faute d'autorisation.

Wufei est obligé de mordre Duo pour ne pas hurler tellement le plaisir est intense.

Ne l'avait t'il pas prévenu !

Duo lui se mord la lèvre sous la douleur mais très vite oublie celle-ci et continue de se mordre sa propre lèvre en fermant les yeux.

Duo jouit en Wufei et Wufei dans le préservatif mis pour éviter de salir le torse dénudé par Wufei lors de leur face à face. La chemise noire de Duo fut sauvée.

Wufei reste le nez plongé dans le cou de Duo le temps de reprendre un minimum ses esprits. Duo lui a perdu des neurones en court de route, mais un goût de sang dans sa bouche le ramène à la réalité.

« _Wufei il faut que tu remettes tes vêtements_. »

« _Hm_… »

Duo le câline avec sa joue.

« _Aller Feifei_,_ si on nous voit ainsi_, _on est mal barré_._ On a déjà de la chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre_. »

« _Oui tu as raison mais je suis tellement bien avec toi en moi_. »

Duo soupire.

« _Tu es tellement doux Wufei_…_ J'ai moi aussi envie de te garder dans mes bras mais je vais devoir me retirer._ »

Disant cela, Duo doucement ressort de l'intimité de Wufei qui grimace légèrement. Duo lui ôte la capote. Wufei est touché par cette attention et l'embrasse pour le remercier.

Duo fait un nœud au bout de celle-ci puis retire la sienne et fait la même manœuvre que pour la précédente. Il aide Wufei avec ses vêtements et remonte ensuite son pantalon et son boxer qui avaient glissé sur ses chaussures. Wufei, lui, reboutonne sa chemin et la lui remet à l'intérieur de son pantalon, en profitant de ce geste pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis ils se rassoient et regardent le film sans vraiment le regarder car ils ont leurs doigts entremêlé et s'embrassent durant tout le reste de la séance.

Á la fin du film lorsque les lumières reviennent, ils se voient enfin et leurs yeux brillent de convoitise.

Wufei avait juste trouvé l'odeur du natté des plus attirantes et il n'avait pas été déçu de sa saveur et de son doigté .

« Tu t'es blessé à la lèvre ? »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas grave… C'était quoi le film au fait ? »

« " **_Rencontrer dans une salle de cinéma_ **" »

« Sans déconner ! »

« Je ne déconne jamais Maxwell. »

« Feifei…. »

Duo le regarde avec un regard de prédateur et Wufei n'est gère mieux.

« C'est Wufei. »

« Et moi Duo. »

« Wufei Maxwell ça sonne bien non ? »

« Duo Chang !.?. Nan, tu as raison… Wufei Maxwell c'est mieux et si nous allons faire plus ample connaissance ? »

« Ce serait un honneur pour moi. »

« Wufei ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il était quand même naze ce film. »

« Moi je l'ai trouver des plus intéressants. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui… Car je t'ai rencontré grâce à lui. »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrasse pour la première fois en pleine lumière.

_**FIN**_

Du « **3 **» de cette saga 100/100 « **♂ **»  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain OS de cette saga.

♀ _**Catirella **_♀

* * *

Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Il n'y aura pas de délais entre chaque OS.  
Mais trois choix possibles pour le sujet et les couples du suivant. 

**Attention toujours un Lemon avec le scénario suivant : " Visite au Zoo "**

① - **Couple 4X2  
**② - **Couple 1X6**  
③ - **Couple 3X5**

Attention, les couples ne seront pas toujours tel quels et pas non plus dans cet ordre.  
Le numéro qui est en 1er est le Seme et le 2ème le Uke.

Suivant toujours les réponses, le « **4** » de la Saga sera écrit.  
J'arrêterai les comptes au plus tard **5 jours** après le mise en ligne de celui-ci.  
Pour me donner votre choix cliquez sur "**Submit Review**"


End file.
